


【スカキマ 】光華萬暗中

by Miishiuntzyy



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishiuntzyy/pseuds/Miishiuntzyy
Summary: 架空設定，無差向，只是兩個育幼院孩子的聖誕節記憶。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya
Kudos: 4





	【スカキマ 】光華萬暗中

【スカキマ 】光華萬暗中

—

木全翔也的生長痛來得並不巧，此時兩條腿橫在冬夜的鐵架床上，光是冷不夠，連疼痛都是刺骨的。

可是身上那薄薄的被舖，早已被捲了一層又一層，仍是無用功，他只能勉勉強強將腿也給曲起來，試圖讓自己溫暖一點。但其實他並非有意要吵醒下舖的金城碧海，只是鐵架床年久失修，光是這點動靜，就足已搖醒他疲憊的伙伴。

本先金城就只是淺眠而已，如今又轉醒過來，於是便不管禁令攀上木全的床，小小聲地問他：「腿又疼了嗎？」木全咬了咬下唇說聲嗯，過一會便感覺到，有隻手在他腿上捏，力度不大。

碧海的手也好冷，木全想。於是在黑暗中他也悄悄碰觸了金城的手，對方似乎遲疑了一下，隨而便反握住。那掌心還有著腫起來的痕跡，而在他手上也擁有著相同的印記，且傷痕雙雙來自於照養他們的育幼院院長。

啊，院長。早些時刻他可是用戒尺一一怒斥了他們這些頑劣的，即將墮落的男孩，立下的罪狀從未到課堂到小偷小鬧，都實在是令整個育幼院蒙羞！院長扭曲的臉孔再度浮現於腦海。教訓孩子們是院裡每週的例行事項，而今日他和金城，犯下的罪是最最不應該還令人作嘔的，縱使他們只是在禮拜堂隱秘的牽了手。

可當說到牽手時，院長甚至不敢講出來，而是說他們做了「那種噁心的事」。所以牽手代表的是什麼呢，院裡比他更小的孩子會拉著他的手要帶他去看新降的雪，修女們會握住他的手誦經祈福，這麼看來，都是很好的事吧？所以當一起唱聖詩時，碧海牽起了他的手，又有什麼關係呢，況且他也很喜歡碧海，喜歡手心傳來的暖流。

木全想，院長根本也不懂什麼是牽手，如果人去觸碰自己渴望的東西就會受處罰，那麼也是因為這惡果，今日才會有人類遍地行走。立下罪罰的，明明是那些小氣的神，又與他們何干呢？

這樣的想法猛然蹦出來，似乎有些大不敬。只是此時的木全和金城都才十二歲，尚不明白為此斤斤計較的，其實向來不是那素未謀面的天父，而是來自人世間的規戒。

或許真如院長所說的，一頁頁的經書都無法教化他們這群野子，那麼早早被遺棄也是罪有應得，但今夜是平安夜，他們在這裡還能聽到自鐵窗外，隱隱約約傳來的其他孩子唱聖歌的聲音。

平安夜，聖善夜……原本他們也應該是裡頭其中一員的，但與其要在那些討厭的大人面前表演，裝模作樣地露出笑容以祈求一點糖，或許被關禁閉還更好，反正他身邊有碧海在，沒什麼可怕的。

而且唱聖歌的時候得按身高排，那麼他就不能站在碧海身邊了，木全又想。他發育得太快，在育幼院這個年紀的孩子中是數一數二的高。這並不是什麼好兆頭，那些來探訪他們的夫妻總是喜歡看來年紀更小的孩子，像在院舍挑選心儀的寵物。而他和碧海，本就不是那種善於討好人的孩子，且年輕的身體跟不上抽條的速度，風一吹，便如冬日細瘦欲折的枝，所以隨著年齡增長，便更加乏人問津了。

但他們並不為此感到失望，因為只要相信著在一切無意外下，那麼等到成年時，他就可以和碧海一起離開這裡展開新生活了。孩子們對於未來的描繪向來是如此明亮淺薄，若能一直保持著這樣的期待，或許在育幼院的日子也不會太難熬吧。

去年的聖誕夜，只有他們兩人湊在一起的時候，也是很開心的。縱使沒有可交換的禮物，搓幾個雪球也可以，於是他們就這樣一起堆砌了雪做的城，雪做的兔子和小狐狸……身在其中，宛然是兩人的王國。

而最後，他們甚至把那顆院長發給每個孩子的，小小的蘋果，也一起埋進了雪堆裏。金城的蘋果完好無損，要留給過冬的小動物做存糧，而木全的蘋果卻只剩下核，因為他相信這樣一來等雪融了，來年他們就會有棵蘋果樹。

可蘋果樹的芽長得並不快，還沒成樹他們就過了一年。縱使離他們未知的分離時刻，似乎又推近了一點，但應該還是可以相信明年也是如此吧，和碧海兩個人一直在一起。

「平安夜……聖善夜……」

歌聲依然在唱著，但兩個孩子依偎在一起，已經睡著了。

倘若今夜是主的降生，那麼如他們一樣的誕生之日，也會是個值得慶祝的日子嗎？在昏沉中暫時想不明白，但如果真有能實現的願望，那麼在夢裡，或許他們將會擁有一顆屬於自己的蘋果樹。


End file.
